Unspoken Desires
by shinujigoku
Summary: Severus' light. One shot. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Unspoken Desires

* * *

A/N: Ok this is a one-shot based on my favourite character of all time. Who is it you ask? Well it's Severus Snape of course! –SWOONS- Well before I give you a long list as to why I love this angst-ridden sex god I must create a story within an hour before dinnertime and the inevitable revising of history notes. (I have an exam tomorrow…wish me luck!) Well the clock is now ticking! (Started at 4pm…yes I have an early dinner!)

* * *

UNSPOKEN DESIRES

ONE-SHOT

By shinujigoku

The sun was magically trickling through the glazed windows in a shimmer of reds, golds and greens and a dark haired boy of sixteen stared despondently at a redheaded beauty sitting in front of him where the light highlighted the different shades of red in her hair. He sighed with sadness and he returned his attention to the front of the class.

His lesson was set in a dungeon and he always thought the place had a sort of homely feel to it, yet he never told anyone that, it was the Slytherin way.

Slytherins were the silent type, with a mere glance you could tell what they wanted when they wanted it. It was an uncanny characteristic, yet it proved beneficial when something needed to be dealt with "underground."

Severus looked into the cauldron to make sure that the potion was finished and he fished out some phials to start pouring the potion into for storage. He glanced up at his beauty in front of him, who was at the same stage as he, and he smiled slightly as he noticed that she too, got her potion to the exact colour.

Just as Severus corked his last bottle, the bell rang and students began packing away their things and started heading towards lunch. His throat dry, he watched as she chattered excitedly to her best friend before walking over to the teacher's desk to submit her potion. Severus saw his chance and he whisked his bottles up and walked towards her.

This was the time to tell her how he truly felt.

'Lily, can I have a word?' Severus murmured quietly as Lily began placing her nametags on her bottles and putting them in the submission tray.

'Go away Snivellus! She doesn't want to talk to you!' Potter growled as he sauntered over to her and laced his arm around Lily's shoulders possessively.

'Shut up Potter!' Lily replied, trying to shake off James' arm. 'Get your hand of me or I'll hex it off! Yes of course you can Snape.'

Lily, glowering at Potter to go away and succeeding, watched as James and his cronies left arrogantly whilst glaring angrily at Severus. When everyone had left and the solid dungeon door finally closed, Severus found that he was now alone with Lily.

'What did you want to talk about Severus?'

Severus' heart fluttered at the mention of his name on her lips and he shuffled nervously from one foot to the other.

'Well…erm…you see…'

Lily, sensing his apprehension, took a step forward and tried to see past Severus' greasy locks to look into his eyes in silent encouragement. Severus, taken aback, moved slightly away, yet he hit his workbench and he realised he was cornered.

'Severus?'

Gulping Severus looked into Lily's eyes and he let his walls down, trying to show Lily the extent to which he loved her in his obsidian eyes. Lily's breath hitched at the emotion filled in them and she became overwhelmed, tears flowing freely until she looked away and shook her head in silent rejection.

'I can't…James…'

And without further ado she grabbed her bag and fled to the door and into the dungeon corridor. Silence reigned again in the small classroom.

Tumbling to the floor, the window's hues shining on his bowed head, Severus cried.

00000

_A lean figure stumbled through the dungeon door, holding his ribs as blood gushed from his wound and splattered against the floor. The man shuffled inside and he grasped the worn workbenches as he tried to maintain his stance. The room was once his classroom long ago, a place where he called home, amongst the softly simmering cauldrons and the cool atmosphere. Yet long ago, he remembered the room to be different to what it had now become._

_Sinking to the floor and resting his ravaged body against his old workbench, the man withdrew his wand and he waved it towards the wall in a soft whisper. Suddenly a glazed window of reds, golds and greens showed a woman of redheaded beauty sitting beside a lake, smiling serenely. The man smiled back._

_When he first accepted the position of Potions Master he immediately demanded that his classroom be set up in the dungeon of his school years, where he once learned potions. Dumbledore agreed and the man settled in. Yet his heart tore when he saw the glazed window of long ago, still emitting the same hue of colours across the room. In abject misery of a love long lost and now gone, he spelled the window to look like her. His beauty. His Lily. And then he masked her and embodied the room in darkness._

_No one will see his light, but he._

_And now here he is, the antagonist of all things happy and good, smiling serenely back at the woman whose arms are outstretched in silent bidding. If only they knew that amongst such darkness within the man, he too could love and be content._

Soon, my love, soon.

_And then with a final sigh, amongst the window's shimmering hues, he died. _

* * *

NOTE ON FIC:

This is set when Severus was at school.

* * *

AN: Aha! It's now 4:58pm and I just made it! I don't usually write Severus and Lily fanfics but I wanted to write something based around Severus in his teenage years without doing a Mary Sue. (Not a fan of that genre.) I usually prefer Severus and Hermione to be together, but I'm not bothered to write a fic based on their relationship. I have written about them loosely in Voodoo's Wish, another story I've written, so check it out if you want. If you really like this one-shot and would like me to write something similar concerning Lily and Severus (yet maybe with a different plot and ending) just tell me ok? Well anyway…off to dinner I go, and before I forget:

**REVIEW!**

P.S. I hope you understood all the subtext.

* * *


	2. Credits

– **CREDITS PAGE –**

Greetings to all my loyal readers!

This is my page dedicated to you for doing me the honour of reviewing my fanfic and/or adding me to your Alert/Fave Lists. I want to thank you all for your support and I hope you continue to be interested in my other stories as you were with this one.

So once again, thank you!

This page will be constantly updated each time someone reviews or adds me! So please come back again if you would like to see some form of recognition and thanks!

* * *

**:: REVIEWERS ::**

**tenshi tsuki – **Hehe…I know you don't like Snape x Lily pairings. Neither do I really but I wanted to do a fic based on Sevvie's past without doing a Mary Sue. And he is so an angst-ridden sex god!

**holly bergman – **I'm happy that you like the way I write and that you thought it was an excellent story! I really appreciate your reviews so thanks!

**Borolin –** Thankyou for your opinion. Hrm…I guess I need to do some research on Northerners a bit more. I'm Australian, so there's not much influence of Northerners down here except some stereotypes. Thanks for saying I have a nice literary style! It's quite a compliment coming from both of you! (Whitehound and Dyce.)

**nmmi-nut –** Thankyou for your review! Yes it was sad, because my beloved Potions Master died. Oh and I hate James too. Utter prick he is! Oh it's ok that you wrote it like you did. I'm glad you reviewed and whatever way suits you is fine with me. So thanks again for the review!

* * *

I'd like to thank all the people who've read my story but didn't review or add me to anything. You were still nice enough to read my story. So, Cheers!

(Even though reviewing is a great gift to an author whether it is flames or praise!)

* * *


End file.
